


Swings, Blush & Truth

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Day 2, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Cyrus accidentally reads T.J's notebook.





	Swings, Blush & Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Tyrus Week 2018, on Tumblr; @mrsirwinson.  
> English isn't my first language!  
> Sorry, it sucks (everything I write sucks hA)
> 
> To understand more, you should read the first part of my series Tyrus Week 2018; "Dreams, Thoughts & Looks"! :)

“Alright guys, good game!”  
The coach congratulated the team before blowing in his whistle, meaning today’s practice was over.

Everyone started leaving the field to go to the locker room and get changed, but TJ decided not to follow them and to head toward the benches where he left his backpack. Not only his backpack, also his notebook. _The_ notebook. Why did he take it with him? Anyone could just open it and find out about his crush on Cyrus. And he could _not_ let that happen. What would they think? What would they say? He couldn’t take the risk to be rejected. He already didn’t have any friends—apart from Cyrus. But the universe was apparently against him because he had to crush on his only friend.  
As TJ got closer, though, he noticed a figure on the bench, just next to his bag. He stopped walking and glowered at the boy. He didn’t seem to have noticed him, his eyes lost in the pages of the book he was reading. What was he doing here? He must had come to support Buffy. Who else would he support, anyway?

“Hey, not-so-scary basketball guy!” Cyrus called.  
TJ shook his head, coming back to reality, and put a smile on his face as he walked to meet him.  
“Underdog, what’s up?” He asked when he was standing just in front of the brunet.  
A huge smile appeared on the boy’s lips which made his own smile grow bigger. What sort of magic trick was he doing to him?  
“Not much, I just came here to watch the game.”  
“You’re watching the game while reading a book?” TJ laughed as he sat down next to Cyrus.  
“Okay, you got me here,” he laughed along.

TJ’s gaze stayed stuck on his lips for a second, admiring the way they moved and created this beautiful sound. He couldn’t say when exactly he started paying attention to those little details about him. The way he laughed. The way he smiled. The way he frowned.  
“You okay?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yep,” he lied. As usual. It became a habit, recently. The truth was; he didn’t know if he was okay. Everything was so confused in his head since Cyrus started becoming the main topic of his thoughts. “Wanna go to the swings?”  
“You got stuff on your mind?” He worried.  
“Always,” TJ slightly smiled.

Cyrus waited for TJ to get changed and they went to the playground. It was not very far from their school and they arrived there only a few minutes later. They sat down in silence, each boy on one swing.

The taller boy’s mind was going as fast as his legs. Up, and down, and up, and down. He wished he could talk about this to someone who wouldn’t judge him, but his only friend happened to also be the one whom he couldn’t stop thinking about. In rage, TJ started throwing his legs faster and higher.  
“Wow, TJ, slow down!” Cyrus’ voice called. “Your bag is open; everything is falling.”

TJ came back to reality and saw the brunet standing up in front of his own swing. He let himself slow down and got up, quickly picking up his pens and his books without a word. How could he be so _stupid_? Leaving his bag open. It was all Cyrus’ fault. Why did he always have to be there? To invade his head? Couldn’t he leave him alone for at least a minute? He soon felt a presence beside him and he guessed it was Cyrus. It was always about Cyrus. Why did he keep on being so nice to him while he was everything but nice to his best friend? Shouldn’t he hate him or something?

“Oh, there’s one more notebook over there. I’ll go get it.”  
TJ wasn’t able to respond; Cyrus was already walking toward the last supplie he had in his backpack.   
But then, realisation hit him hard.  
It wasn’t just one more notebook, it was the notebook. Even though it landed on the other side of the playground, TJ knew it was it. The notebook with the white question mark. The notebook with his thoughts. The notebook with the truth about his feelings for Cyrus.  
“No, Cyrus, wait!”  
He ran toward him, but it was too late.  
The notebook was in his hands, open at a page full of black ink repeating the same words over and over and over.

Cyrus’ head was down, his eyes floating among the lines he had traced just this morning.  
So, that was it.  
He knew.  
TJ tried to say something— _anything_ —but nothing wanted to get out of his mouth. It was as if the embarrassment he felt was holding his vocal cords, keeping them from doing any movement, from creating any sound.  
His cheeks started to feel hotter and hotter, and became fully red when he caught Cyrus’ dark eyes with his own.  
He knew.  
And, honestly, he could not say if he was happy about it of completely broken.

“TJ, is… Is that true? Do you… like… Do you like me?”  
TJ blushed even more. He could feel the bright red colour spreading to his whole face, reaching his ears. He could not lie anymore.  
“I… Look, Cyrus, I know it sounds crazy but… I think… I think I have a crush on you.”

Cyrus didn’t say a word. If TJ already knew it was impossible for Cyrus to like a guy like him, he was even surer when he noticed his cheeks darken, his eyes getting confused. Now, he wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore. _Good job, TJ! You just lost your only friend!_

“I’ll… I’ll just go.”  
TJ took his notebook from the brunet’s hands and started walking away while putting it in his bag. Guilt and pain were pumping through his veins. Why him? Why Cyrus? Why not someone else?  
It didn’t matter anymore. It was too late.

“TJ, wait.” The boy almost didn’t hear Cyrus calling for him from behind. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, scared of whatever was about to happen.

He watched the boy he liked come up to him and eventually stop right in front of him. In the light of the sun, he looked like an angel. Maybe he was. Cyrus stayed silent a few seconds, glaring at his feet and then at TJ and then at his feet again. His cheeks were redder than TJ had ever seen. He had to be so embarrassed right now—maybe even more than him.  
But then, Cyrus looked up straight in his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
“TJ, I… I like you, too. More than a friend, I mean… I…”  
“You do?” TJ interrupted him.  
“I _really_ do.”


End file.
